RWBY: Beauty & The Beast
by Dante'sRebellion154
Summary: Drake is a orphan, who spend his whole alone and hated by others. But when he is accepted into Beacon, he life begin change.


R.W.B.Y: Beauty & The Beast

Name: Drake Alexander Fury

Age: 17

Race: Wolf-Faunus

Hair Color: Black Hair

Eye Color: Golden-Yellow( Red ,when angry)

Weapon: Mini-Gun Claw-Gauntlets, Speed shoes

Semblance: Speed, Strength, Agility, and Healing Factor

Appearance: Slender Build, muscular for size. Have short furry, wolf-like ears and short fangs.

Personality: He was hated by humans and Faunus, all of his life. He afraid of getting attached to people because of he afraid of hurting or killing them. He often remind calm and collective because he has a hard time controlling his Aura. His Aura activate when he angry, this cause his eyes to turn red and animal-like.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The door of the airship revealed a beautiful site of my home for the 4 years, Beacon Academy. It really cool being in a place where I can finally test my abilities. I made my way through the entrance,into the auditorium along many other at students. Professor Ozpin walked onto to the stage to deliver a speech to 1st year students; he was a middle-age man, he had sliver hair and wore glasses along with black,and green clothing.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished,you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far; it is up to you to take the first step."

His left the stage as soon as finished: the next person to speak was his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. A blond-haired woman who wore glassed, same as Professor Ozpin and she wore a black skirt, a white blouse with a purple under-cape. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said as she fixed her glasses and exit off of the stage.

Few Hours Later...

Everyone dressed in their pajamas and gathered to the ballroom for the night; I wore only my unzipped, sleeveless hoodie with the hood over my head to hide my ears and my basketball shorts. I didn't wear a shirt because it felt little weird and I'm not wearing it when I sleep at night. I rested on my sleeping bag while students talked among themselves; eventually I became bored and walked around, trying to be... somewhat social. Some girls giggled and guys looked at me in digust, that same look I've gotten all my life...

I hung my head down, being drowned in my thoughts while walking back to my sleep bag. Before I knew it, I was on the floor; looking up at black-haired girl with a black bow in her hair and amber colored eyes. She wore a black yukata She was sitting against the wall, reading a book. "You should really watch where you're going, clumsy" She said with taking her eyes off of the book. I'm so very sorry, I was caught in my thoughts" I said while stumbling to get back my feet. "It's fine... What's your name?" She finally took her eyes off of the book and look at me, I hesitated to answer.

" Um. My name is Drake... Drake Alexander Fury, What's yours?" "I'm Blake Belladonna.." I scratched my head at the long, arkward silence; I look at the book, she was reading. "So... What kind of book are you reading?" Her eyes shot up at me, in shock by the sudden interest." Oh,umm... Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body". " Can I see that for a second?" "Umm.. Sure, I guess." She said as she handed me the book. I sat next to her and flipped through some of the pages.

" Yeah,I remember this book... I loved this book, I can relate so much to the main character. "I gave her back te book. "Really?... How so?" "I won't bored you with any back story about me, but let's just say I'm war with myself; I have a lot of demons that I'm dealing with, right now. "Oh..." She said with a worried look on her face."Sorry for weird little confession" "No! No,no.. It fine,I never met anyone that was completely honest with me before..." "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Said a blond-haired girl with lilac eyes, who cheerful approached us.

She had another girl with her, she had black hair with red steaks in it and sliver eyes. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded? Blake asked, looking at the black-haired girl. "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby." "Okay." Blake said while reading her book. "So... What's your name?" "The blond girl asked, still in her cheerful mood. Blake seemed a little annoying by constantly being asked questions and let out a sigh.

"My name is Blake..." "Well Blake, I'm Yang; Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" "Thanks" Blake said, sounding more irritated. "It goes great with your... pajamas!" "Right..." "I decided to get up, because I knew wanted to be left alone. "Well Blake, I think it time for me to get some sleep; it was nice meeting you. "Nice meeting you too" "Oh! And you too... Uh... Yang and Ruby,right?" "Yeah! We didn't catch your name, cutie." "I'm Drake" I said with a smirk "

"Well, I gonna call you cutie from now on." Yang said as she winked at me. " Hold on, are you and Blake related?" Ruby asked. "We not related" "Are you boyfriend and Girlfriend?" "No!" Blake and I said the same time. " I mean both of your name rhyme, Blake and Drake; If you weren't related then, I assumed you were dating." I looked over at Blake to see her blushing, she tried to hide it behind the book. "Listen, we're not dating; we just friends" Blake said.

I was shocked that she called me her friend, I was really happy at the fact that I had a real friend. After all these of years of rejection, of being alone and hated; I didn't know how to react to what she said." Yeah... Just friends, like she said" I said scratching my head and laughing." " I'll see all of you at Initiation, tomorrow... Goodnight." " I would like to be more than with him" I heard Yang say as I walked away, I smirked and continued to walk back to my sleeping bag. Not before looking over at Blake, Ruby, and Yang; they were arguing with this white haired girl, i believe her name was Weiss Schnee. She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she was standing next to a weird guy with footie pajamas. So on that disturbing sight, i quickly turned my head and drifted to sleep.


End file.
